sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Labyrinth of the Castle
Labyrinth of the Castle – czwarty i ostatni poziom w grze Sonic Labyrinth. Składa się z trzech normalnych zon i krótszej czwartej z bossem. Opis Labyrinth of the Castle to zamkowy labirynt i ostatnia lokacja w grze. Z tego też powodu jest to najbardziej złożony labirynt. Tak jak w każdym labiryncie gracz musi zebrać trzy klucze i donieść je do mety, aby przejść do kolejnej zony. Springi są tutaj takie same jak w Labyrinth of the Sky, a kolce mają postać wysuwanych z ziemi włóczni. Pierwsza zona ma ciemnoniebieską kolorystykę. Pojawiają się tutaj niebieskie taśmy produkcyjne, przemieszczające się kule energii, oraz spadające na podłogę gilotyny. Gracz musi również uważać na badniki stojące na platformach, które strzelają z łuku. Druga zona ma fioletową kolorystykę. Taśmy produkcyjne są tutaj dłuższe, Z sufitu w niektórych miejscach spadają ostre sople lodu. Powracają tutaj przejścia znane z Labyrinth of the Sea. Prowadzą one do innych sekcji. Oprócz nich występują też teleportery z Labyrinth of the Factory. Gracz musi tu uważać aby nie wypaść z trasy w przepaść, którą stanowią kolce zanurzone w lawie. Inną przeszkodą są tutaj przemieszczające się płomienie. W zonie tej pojawia się również klucz, chroniony przez pomarańczowe kulki. Można je wyłączyć tylko po wciśnięciu przycisku ukrytego na jednym z balkonów. Trzecia zona to najbardziej złożony labirynt ze wszystkich. Powracają tutaj springi, wysuwane włócznie, spadające sople lodu, oraz przejścia. Taśmy produkcyjne ciągną się jak mosty albo rzeki, łącząc różne platformy. Niektóre opadają w dół niczym wodospady. W czwartej zonie Sonic stacza się po długim urwisku. Może wtedy zbierać pierścienie i przebijać się przez chmury. Na końcu znajduje się otwór, prowadzący na arenę z bossem. Po zniszczeniu bossa Sonic odzyskuje Szmaragd Chaosu. Następnie goni Eggmana, który uciekając upuszcza kolejny szmaragd. Po tym Sonic wydostaje się z labiryntu, a gracz otrzymuje zakończenie. Zależy ono od ilości zebranych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Aby otrzymać dobre zakończenie, trzeba zebrać wszystkie sześć szmaragdów. Jest to możliwe poprzez odwiedzenie Bonusowy poziom. Boss Boss Labyrinth of the Castle to jednocześnie finałowy boss w grze Sonic Labyrinth. Walka toczy się na prostej, kwadratowej arenie. Na początku spadają na nią małe bomby w kształcie Eggmana. Gracz musi je omijać tak, aby nie spadły na niego. Po tym na arenę zlatuje Smiley Bomb. Robot leci za graczem i co jakiś czas zatrzymuje się, aby zrzucić na dół bombę. Po wykonaniu tego ataku obniża swój lot i przez chwilę styka się z ziemią. Można go wtedy uderzyć Spin Dashem. Po otrzymaniu 10 uderzeń korpus odpada i Smiley Bomb zostaje tylko jego głowa. Robot ponownie podąża za graczem, ale tym razem zrzuca na dół ostrza, które rozpadają się na dwoje. Po wykonaniu ataku ponownie obniża się na ziemię, ale tym razem trudniej jest go trafić. Smiley Bomb zostaje pokonany po otrzymaniu kolejnych 10 uderzeń. Po zniszczeniu bossa Sonic odzyskuje Szmaragd Chaosu. Badniki }} Muzyka }} Galeria Mapy Labyrinth of the Castle map 1.png|Zone 1 Labyrinth of the Castle map 21.png|Zone 2 Labyrinth of the Castle map 22.png|Zone 2 Labyrinth of the Castle map 31.png|Zone 3 Labyrinth of the Castle map 32.png|Zone 3 Labyrinth of the Castle map 33.png|Zone 3 Labyrinth of the Castle map boss.png|Boss Zone 1 Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 1 1.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 1 2.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 1 3.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 1 4.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 1 5.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 1 6.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 1 7.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 1 8.png Zone 2 Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 2 01.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 2 02.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 2 03.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 2 04.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 2 05.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 2 06.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 2 07.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 2 08.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 2 09.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 2 10.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 2 11.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 2 12.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 2 13.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 2 14.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 2 15.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 2 16.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 2 17.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 2 18.png Zone 3 Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 01.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 02.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 03.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 04.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 05.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 06.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 07.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 08.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 09.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 10.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 11.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 12.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 13.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 14.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 15.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 16.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 17.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 18.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 19.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 20.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 3 21.png Zone 4 Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 4 1.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 4 2.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 4 3.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 4 4.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 4 5.png Labyrinth of the Castle Zone 4 6.png Kategoria:Tematyka starożytnych ruin Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Labyrinth